pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallade
|dexsinnoh= |dexcekalos=067 |dexgalar=123 |evofrom=Kirlia |gen=Generation IV |species=Blade Pokémon |type=Psychic |type2=Fighting |metheight=1.6 m |imheight=5'03" |imweight=114.6 lbs. |metweight=52.0 kg |ability=Steadfast |dw=Justified |body=12 |egg1=Amorphous |egg2=Human-Like |color=White |male=100 |evo= |2-name=Mega Gallade |2-jname=メガエルレイド Mega Erureido |2-ndex=475M |2-ndexprev=Porygon-Z |2-ndexnext=Probopass |2-dexhoenn= |2-dexsinnoh= |2-dexcekalos=067 |2-evofrom=Kirlia |2-gen=Generation IV |2-species=Blade Pokémon |2-type=Psychic |2-type2=Fighting |2-metheight=1.6 m |2-imheight=5'03" |2-imweight=124.3 lbs. |2-metweight=56.4 kg |2-ability=Inner Focus |2-body=12 |2-egg1=Amorphous |2-color=White |2-male=100 |2-evo= }}Gallade (Japanese: エルレイド Erlade) is a dual / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. It is the counterpart to Gardevoir, and an evolved form of Kirlia. Biology Physiology Gallade somewhat shares a resemblance to its counterpart Gardevoir, but is different in many ways. The "skirt" of its pre-evolved form is now gone, revealing its legs, which are now much wider. The red horns that were on its head have moved down to its chest, like that of Gardevoir, but are much sharper. Its head is also similar to that of a Gardevoir, but it instead has a large gray-blue horn resembling a gladiator helmet. Another notable feature is the blade-like protrusions from its elbows, which Gallade can use as swords. It seems that the sharp protrusions can be extended and retracted when necessary. The shiny version of Gallade has a blue coloring where the original has green, and its "helmet" becomes silver instead of light blue. It also has a slightly purple colored hue. Behavior Gallade are noble Pokémon that protect the weak and are talented at etiquette and "fencing", as well as they can do anything to defeat their enemies. Natural abilities Gallade have the ability Steadfast, which allows its speed to increase x1.5 if it flinches. As Mega Gallade, it has Inner Focus, which makes any move that attempts to flinch Mega Gallade, such as Fake Out, completely useless. Habitat Most Gallade live on treetops so as to jump down and fight with enemies or alert civilians. Evolution Gallade evolves from a male Kirlia by the use of a Dawn Stone, but a male Kirlia can also evolve into Gardevoir at Level 30. It can further evolve into Mega Gallade with its Mega Stone. Game info Game locations |type2 = |diamondpearl = Evolve Kirlia♂ |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Kirlia♂ |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Kirlia♂ |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Evolve Kirlia♂ (White only) |bwrarity = None}} Side game locations |type2 = |PMD2 = Spacial Rift (B1F-B9F) |Ranger2 = Altru Building |Rumble = Silent Forest}} Pokédex entries |type2 = |gen = IV |diamond = A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. |pearl = A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. |platinum = When trying to protect someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |heartgold = Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. |soulsilver = Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. |black = When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |white = When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |black 2 = When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |white 2 = When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. |x = Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. |y = A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. |or = Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. |as = A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. |sword=True to its honorable-warrior image, it uses the blades on its elbows only in defense of something or someone. |shield=Sharply attuned to others' wishes for help, this Pokémon seeks out those in need and aids them in battle.}} Stats Gallade= |-| Mega Gallade= Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Stored Power'|20|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|1|0}} 1 |'Close Combat'|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 1 |Leaf Blade|90|100|15|Grass|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 1 |Night Slash|70|100|15|Dark|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status|Cool|2|1}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 1 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 1 |[[Teleport]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cool|1|0}} 4 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 6 |Double Team|—|—|15|Normal|Status|Cool|1|0}} 9 |[[Teleport]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cool|1|0}} 11 |Quick Guard|—|—|15|Fighting|Status|Cool|2|0}} 14 |Fury Cutter|40|95|20|Bug|Physical|Cool|3|0}} 17 |[[Slash]]|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 19 |Heal Pulse|—|—|10|Psychic|Status|Beautiful|2|0}} 23 |Wide Guard|—|—|10|Rock|Status|Tough|1|0}} 26 |Swords Dance|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 31 |'Psycho Cut'|70|100|20|Psychic|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 35 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status|Clever|4|0}} 40 |[[Feint]]|30|100|10|Normal|Physical|Clever|3|0}} 44 |False Swipe|40|100|40|Normal|Physical|Cool|4|0}} 49 |[[Protect]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status|Cute|2|0}} 53 |'Close Combat'|120|100|5|Fighting|Physical|Tough|6|0}} 58 |'Stored Power'|20|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |type2 = |dpspr = DP 475 front.png |ptspr = Pt 475 front.png |hgssspr = Pt 475 front.png |IVback = GalladeBack(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs = Gallade(DP)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs = Gallade(Plt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs = Gallade(Plt)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks = GalladeBack(DPP)ShinySprite.png |bwspr = Gallade BW.gif |b2w2spr = Gallade BW.gif |xyspr = Gallade XY.gif |orasspr = Gallade XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Battle Animation Sprites Appearances Anime Gallade made its anime debut in "A Grand Fight for Winning!", and it made an appearance in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. Zoey also has a Gallade, which she used in her Grand Festival match against Dawn. *Zoey's Gallade *Carl's Gallade *Woodward's Gallade Manga In the Platinum chapter, Darach owns a Gallade. Trivia *Its cry is similar to blades being clashed together. *The name "Gallade" has actually existed long before the Pokémon's creation; there is a U.S.-based chemical distribution company called "Gallade Chemical", which started business in the 1960s and has no relations with Nintendo or The Pokémon Company International. *Despite being a -type, it can only learn one -type move (Close Combat) by leveling up. *Gallade is the second / -type to get a Mega Evolution, the other is Medicham. **However, Medicham's typing is reversed, and it is actually a / type. *Gallade is one of the two -type Pokémon that can learn an actual -type move, which is Dazzling Gleam. The other is Meloetta in its Pirouette Forme, but only in battle after using Relic Song. **However, the other members of the evolutionary line are -type. *Gallade is the only Pokémon in the Ralts family whose secondary type is and not . **In addition, Kirlia is the only Pokémon which loses the -type upon evolving. *Gardevoir's Japanese name implies that it was intended to have a masculine appearance. However, western audiences interpreted it as feminine, so Gallade was created as a male-only evolution. Origin Gallade is based off a knight. Etymology Gallade's English name is a combination of the words "Gall'ant" and "Bl'ade". Its Japanese name, Erureido, ''is a combination of the word "Earl" (meaning chieftain) and "bl'ade'''". The "Eru" in its name may also come from Eldrick, a legendary hero in the Dragon Quest game series. Gallery 475Gallade DP anime.png 475Gallade DP anime 2.png 475Gallade DP anime 3.png 475Gallade-Mega XY anime.png 475Gallade Dream.png 475Gallade Mega Dream.png 475Gallade Pokémon HOME.png 475Gallade Mega Pokémon HOME.png Gallade-GO.png Mega Gallade Pokemon TCG XY Roaring Skies.jpg pokemon masquerade party.JPG Mega Gallade concept.jpg Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon